


What Kind of Man (Chinese Version)

by Christardis



Category: Endeavour（TV）
Genre: About morse, Friendship, M/M, Mostly jakes' inner monologue, sort of
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 01:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7994179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christardis/pseuds/Christardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>这可是他的同事万分好意为他泡的茶，到底什么样的人才会置之不理？</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Kind of Man (Chinese Version)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [What Kind of Man](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5940286) by [Penguinteacup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penguinteacup/pseuds/Penguinteacup). 



>   
>  All rights preserved by original author.

Morse很烦。大多数人会同意这点，Jakes想，他咬着铅笔头。当然也不是所有人都同意，某些莫名其妙拜倒在他脚下的女孩还有Thursday觉得他放屁都是香的，但Jakes向局子里其他哥们提起Morse名字时，他可以确定至少有一些带着理解的叹息，咂嘴声以及类似“难搞”和“洋洋自得的混蛋”这些可以给他带来许多久违的认同感的用词。但要是之后Morse像狗狗一样缩起来专注在文件堆里，Jakes又会感到一阵由于向人抱怨这家伙而产生的愧疚，不过反正也无所谓。

他通常很招人烦。Jakes想，因为他该死的总是对的。不论他的理论有多奇怪，多不可能，你会发现它最后就是真相。而这些都得归功于只有他那颗受过大学教育的智库脑袋才能提供的晦涩古典知识和歌剧知识。是的，这实在是太聪明了，但难道他就一次都不会弄错？这会从那张可笑的脸上抹掉那种自鸣得意的笑容不是吗？

他的脸很可笑，Jakes带着愉悦的心情靠着椅背想到。他看起来就像一只受惊的小鹿，他的头发需要好好梳理一番，他的着装看起来就像在摸黑中打扮的。

Jakes咬着他的铅笔瞄了一眼自己的空杯，里头的东西在几小时之前就被喝光了。有时他会为Morse泡杯茶，但这个人甚至不会停下手头无休止的打字活儿呷一口，任它放在那里凉掉。这可是他的同事万分好意为他泡的茶，到底什么样的人才会置之不理？还有更糟的，他非常确定有几回Morse替他泡的茶只放了一块方糖而不是两块。他总为这个原因瞪他一眼，然而以Morse这种出了名的观察力，他居然没注意到。

不过Jakes仍想表现得友好一点，他曾不止一次地邀请他去酒吧里喝一杯但总被Morse以“忙”于“处理文件”的理由拒绝。他宁愿皱着眉头独自坐在那里，脸上各个角度的棱角在台灯的光线下一一展现出来。Jakes清楚Morse有时也会和Strange一起去酒吧，他可一点也不在意，也没感到恼火，总之他不是真的想和Morse一起喝酒,只是客套罢了。

Jakes叼着铅笔，Morse的自虐倾向大概是他最烦人的地方了。每当他认为Morse是个让人蛋疼的顶级麻烦时，他总会出门把自己弄伤或者几乎被杀。说真的，他从没见过哪个人像他这样决意让自己置于危险之中。这让Jakes很难再对他愤怒下去，毕竟这未免有点不近人情。随后他就会带着一身伤坐在那里，然而这比他洋洋自得的时候更糟了，因为他看起来凄惨又可怜，苍白又瘦小，凌乱的发丝垂落在脸上。Jakes发现自己开始担心起他来，不论在桌上做什么事都会抬头看一眼确保Morse没有晕过去或者是痛得直不起腰。当时他出门搞得自己中弹，那可真是神烦，他非常肯定Morse就是为了激怒他才这么干的。

Morse中枪赋闲的那段时间里，Jakes有次发现自己在凌晨两点醒来，担心Morse是否照顾好自己。他有好好吃饭吗？是否有足够的睡眠？他是不是又在深夜独自酗酒？不过那么多人他为啥偏偏要关心Morse不可。再说只要Morse一回到考利警局，没几分钟就会对Jakes提出的完美有效理论翻白眼，然后他也会狠拍Morse的脑袋告诉他枪伤真是糟透了。

“你还好吗？”熟悉的声音传了过来，像是关心却又含着几分不耐，打断了Jakes的思路。

“唔嗯。”Jakes嘴里还含着铅笔。

“你至少愣神了十分钟。”Morse的语调隐隐带着股优越感。

Jakes淡定地把铅笔放回桌上。“恩，我在思考不是吗？关于案子的事。”Morse一脸不相信的样子让Jakes担心了半秒以防他这位同事倍受推崇的才智达到了心灵感应的地步。

他瞥了一眼时钟，说真的现在到底几点了？他本该在几小时之前就离开的。他的椅子划过地板磨出一阵噪音。“好了，我要走了。”他穿上外套之后停了一会儿，“我要去酒吧了，你是不是也想喝一杯？”

“我，恩，我有一堆……”

“文件要处理。是的，当然。”他一点也不惊讶，也完全不会失望。他把手伸到口袋里掏他的打火机。

“但我想我过会儿会去那一趟。”

“是吗？”Jakes抑制住脸上不自禁的热切笑容耸耸肩，“要是你想的话。”

外头的空气冰凉，烟圈从他的嘴里缓缓呼出，他想，大概偶尔，Morse也没那么坏。

不过他最好得特喵的先来一轮啤酒。


End file.
